


Wow I Can Get Sexual Too

by Rebear



Series: Thank You, Sir [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cat Ears, Dildos, Dom Keith (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, barebacking but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/pseuds/Rebear
Summary: Keith is away on a business trip, and Lance is kept chaste as he waits for his return. But Lance can't even last three weeks before needing some kind of release. Maybe, if he behaved like his good kitty... Keith might fuck him through the phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needchocolatenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/gifts).



> This is a (belated?) Secret Santa gift for needchocolatenow on Tumblr!! I hope you like this Klance smut with a kinda fluffy ending (*´艸｀*)♡ Thank you for waiting for me as I took way too long to put the finishing touches on this! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Syd ([eso (cazzy)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cazzy/pseuds/eso)) for helping me edit this fic when I thought it was beyond hope!! You are wonderful and I would never have gotten this done without you ♡

Day eighteen, and Keith still wasn’t here. He wouldn’t be here for another ten days.

Lance was going stir crazy. Their usual schedule involved spending at least a few nights a week together, and more often than not they’d stay at Keith's, where he kept their toys. It was a comfort, being in such a familiar setting and left at Keith’s mercy. Lance was his _good kitty_ , thriving on praise and pain in the intense scenes where Keith took full control. Some of his fondest memories were located in Keith’s bedroom,  or his kitchen, or his bathroom -- Lance really wasn’t picky. Things were going really well.

Until the day that Keith had told him his job would be taking him out of town for a month. Out of town, out of state, with no chance for weekend visits... It hadn’t seemed too daunting at first -- just a month, and then he’d be back and they could make up for all the lost time -- but Lance hadn’t realized that it was one thing to _talk_ about Keith being away for a month, and another to actually live through it.

At first, four weeks hadn’t sounded too awful. They’d go some weeks without seeing one another for more than a few days at most -- and it had almost appealed to Lance, the way his body fairly hummed when he finally met up with Keith again, eager to please and desperate to come after days of obeying commands not to touch himself during their separations.

And anyway, they were both independent adults. Lance didn't need to see his boyfriend every week to know they were good.

But here he was now, sitting on his couch, unable to concentrate on whatever cooking show was currently playing on TV. He didn’t want to watch mindless television -- what he really wanted was _Keith._ It wasn’t hard to imagine what he’d do if Keith was there, sitting next to him on the couch; he’d bury fingers into the thickness of his hair before pulling away to flirt and kiss his shoulder and nibble his neck until Keith pressed him hard into the cushions to take full control, irritated at Lance’s playful teasing...

With a groan, Lance realized he was hard. There wasn't anything he could do about it, though, being on a strict orgasm ban for the entire length of Keith’s trip. He'd been kept chaste before, but never for longer than a week or so. It had been so long... and he still had so much more time to go.

He couldn't help it.  With an agitated huff at the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans, Lance picked up his phone and shot a message to Keith. _Are you working right now?_

Keith's reply came almost immediately, like he was waiting for Lance. _I'm in my hotel room. Done working for the day. What's up?_

Lance chewed on his lip. Maybe if he could hear Keith’s voice it would help him calm down? Or sweet-talk him into making an exception and on the ban? _Just bored. I'm gonna call, ok?_

He waited a moment after sending the message before hitting call. The phone only rang once.

“Lance?”

Hearing his name in Keith’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been _this_ excited to hear his boyfriend talk before. Had Keith always sounded this hot, or did Lance miss him more than he’d expected?

“The one and only,” he started, a grin spilling across his face. “What are you wearing?” He couldn't help it; it was the first thing that came into his head. Lance wanted to picture Keith exactly as he was right now: what he looked like sitting on that hotel bed, whether he was still in his work clothes, if he'd just taken a shower…  Anything to tide him over.

Keith seemed to pick up on his intentions pretty quickly, though. “Are you seriously that desperate right now?”

He wasn’t even all that ashamed of being called out. “Come on, Keith. It’s been eighteen days since I’ve seen you.” And, if Keith could read between the lines, eighteen days since he’d been able to come.

“You’ve been counting.” Keith's voice was unreadable. Was he annoyed?

“Can you blame me? I miss you. And we still have ten days to go..." he said lightly before frowning down at his erection, which had _definitely_ not gone away after hearing Keith talk.

"Why don't you tell me what you really miss?" Now his boyfriend’s voice had an unmistakable edge to it, the kind that made Lance's skin prickle.

Lance swallowed. "I miss you touching me. I miss touching you."

"And you miss touching yourself?"

_God,_ he did. "Can't help it when _somebody_ made it off-limits for a whole damn month."

Keith let out a small chuckle. "At least I didn't put your cock in that cage and run away with the key. Wasn't that nice of me?"

"Yeah, that's real nice, thank you, but I... I just thought we could blow off some steam together. So, what are you wearing?"

"That's not how this works, Lance."

Damn. He should have figured.

"Because for this to work, I'm going to be the one asking the questions."

Oh, thank _God._ Lance felt his pulse rise. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Now, _you_ tell _me_ \--  what are _you_ wearing?" Keith asked, and his voice sounded deeper, almost a purr. It was familiar, and Lance sunk into the obedience with ease.

Or -- at least, he _tried_ to. Looking down at his clothes, he wished suddenly that he’d thought to dress up sexier than the clothes he was currently wearing. "Um. I'm in... lace underwear?"

"Which ones?"

Shit. Think fast. "The... floral ones? The red ones?"

"Okay. What are you _really_ wearing?"

Lance should have known better than to try to lie. It never worked. "Okay, fine. I'm in sweatpants and my _Casual Friday_ shirt. And your red hoodie." Keith had forgotten it at Lance's place the last time he visited. And sure, Lance may or may not have hidden it out of his sight to help facilitate in the whole Keith forgetting about leaving clothing at his place thing, but since he’d never asked for it back, Lance was fairly sure that meant it was fair game to keep it.

Keith didn't seem too worried about it, though. "First, it's Wednesday. Second, would you feel better if you really were in that underwear instead?" he asked, and Lance could _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"Yeah." He fingered the hem of his shirt, feeling the drab cotton and knowing that wasn't what Keith liked him in best. There was no way he'd ever put on the lingerie on his own, ever, but since this was for Keith...

"Listen to me. I'm going to hang up, and call back in fifteen minutes. In that time, you're going to make yourself look like the good boy I know you are. The red underwear. And you'll wait for the call in your bedroom."

_Oh god yes this is actually happening thank you,_ he thought, and managed to say out loud through the sudden loud and frantic beating of his heart, "Yes, Sir. I'll be waiting."

\---

Time had never passed so slowly. His skin itched, desperate to be touched by warm, calloused hands, but even through the anticipation of his phone ringing, Lance knew being touched by someone other than himself wasn’t an option.

He still started when his ringtone for Keith started blaring out in the quiet of his room, though. Through his excitement, Lance’s fingers fumbled against the glass of his phone’s screen as he swiped to answer the call. "Keith! Hi!"

"Wow, you didn't even let it ring once."

"I've been waiting,” he said, voice a bit thready as impatience bled into his tone.

"Good,” Keith replied, and Lance _knew_ the lilt of his voice -- Keith was teasing him already. It sent a shot of warmth deep down into the pit of his stomach, and he swallowed a whine. “You’ll wait as long as I’d like you to.”

Lance exhaled shakily. “Are you going to ask me what I'm wearing now, or...?"

"No. Take a picture. Let me see you."

"What? But--" he started, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he considered sending Keith a picture like that. He’d gotten dressed up like Keith had asked, but -- what would he do with it? Knowing how his boyfriend liked to tease, there was a definite possibility that an incriminating photo would be held over his head as some kind of the threat in the future…

Despite his hesitance, the mere thought made Lance harder than he really wanted to consider, right now.

"Who did you dress up for?" Keith's voice was low, persuasive.

"For... you, Sir."

"So take that picture. Make it good. I'll wait."

"Okay." Lance made sure the speakerphone was on before opening his camera app. Immediately he saw himself in the front-facing camera, looking _far_ too wanton and needy for someone who hadn’t done a single thing yet, and he blushed before swapping to the rear camera. Keith wouldn’t accept anything but a full-body picture, and he moved in front of the mirror to pose and take a satisfactory shot.

The crossdressing started as a dare a long time ago, and he was pretty sure neither of them would have predicted that they'd still be doing it. There was something so completely appealing about it, though, that now here Lance was, decked out in lacy red underwear and black stockings held up by a matching garter belt that they’d picked up from a high-end lingerie store months back. The cat-ear headband nestled into his chestnut hair was a must, too, if he really wanted to please Keith. Or, if he was being more honest, if he wanted to get himself into the right headspace for this kind of play.

Even after all the times he'd dressed up like this, he still felt awkward looking at himself. He spared a thought to pray that the flush on his cheeks wouldn't show up in the picture before posing, angling one hip toward the mirror to better show off the curve of his ass. Embarrassing as the outfit might be, Lance knew his angles and how best to work them. He took a few shots before choosing the best one, and... "Sent."

"Took you long enough. How many did you take?"

"Enough,” Lance said, rolling his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I have high standards for my selfies. You should be thanking me."

Keith hummed across the line. "You're doing a lot of back-talking for someone trying to charm me into letting them come tonight."

The quip he’d been prepared to say froze in his throat as Keith heard the photo message come through on Keith’s phone. It took a massive amount of effort to stay quiet instead of remarking with a cheeky comment, but hearing his boyfriend’s reaction to the picture was more important than anything he could have said. It was probably only seconds of waiting, but to Lance it felt like an eternity. What did he think?

"But maybe I can forgive some of that for the time being. You do look pretty tonight."

Lance sighed, letting himself soak in the praise. "Thank you, Sir," he said, his finger idly running along the satin line of a garter. It might have been his imagination, but Lance thought he heard the faint sound of a zipper through the phone. Maybe Keith was touching himself already...

"You really dressed up like that just for me tonight. Someone really wants it bad tonight, huh?"

Lance couldn’t help it -- he moved a hand to palm himself through the flimsy underwear. "Yeah, I do. I need you."

"You miss me?" Keith asked, his voice lower and grittier now.

"Hell, yeah," Lance said, and suddenly touching himself through the panties wasn’t enough. He slipped fingers beneath the thin fabric to wrap around himself, starting with some slow, almost languid strokes. A moan bubbled out of his throat at the sensation -- he was almost completely hard after going so long without any form of stimulation, and his body reacted instantaneously to the feeling.

"You're not touching yourself, are you?" Keith's voice cut through Lance's steamy thoughts, and his hand froze in place as guilt flooded through him for getting caught.

"Well, yeah,” he started, swallowing thickly. They were talking dirty and it seemed completely reasonable to jerk himself off, but despite feeling guilty at the sharp words, lying wasn’t an option. “I am."

"I don’t remember giving you permission," Keith drawled, the reprimand clear as day. "You know, I could just hang up right now, let you suffer with that hard-on and have my own fun alone with this picture of yours. That is, if you don't want to be a good boy."

"No!" The word burst past his lips as both of his hands flew up in the air -- an instinctive gesture of surrender that Keith definitely couldn’t see right now. He scrambled for an explanation. "No, I... I want to be a good boy."

"Then show me. Hands off. Get your dildo and lube, because tonight, Lance, I'm going to fuck you."

_Holy shit._ If Lance closed his eyes he could have tricked himself into thinking that Keith was in the room with him now, making that promise and pushing Lance into submission with just a single look on his face. "Yes, Sir."

 

There was a lull in conversation as Lance withdrew the required items. He hadn’t taken his phone off of speaker and laid it down on the mattress beside his head. Lance cleared his throat eagerly once he settled himself back onto the bed. A fine tremble in his hands belied how excited he was as he said, “Okay, everything’s here.”

"You know what I want you to do?" Keith said, and Lance’s entire world might’ve been honed in on the soft exhale of breath that carried across the line of their phone conversation.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and closed his eyes to imagine Keith in the room along with him. "What?"

"Suck me off." Keith's words were blunt, and Lance swallowed in response.

"I want to,” he whined, and it was true. He wanted to get on his knees for Keith, to taste him, to give him all the pleasure he deserved. Why was he so far away?

"Do it,” Keith said, voice all domineering and steady in a way that Lance’s absolutely was _not._ “My cock's right there."

It took a moment for Lance to understand exactly what Keith meant -- but in this scene Keith was _here,_ in this room, and Lance would happily give him everything he wanted.

Still, he was hesitant. "Really?" he asked, opening his eyes to locate the dildo and pick it up.

"Yeah." It sounded like Keith enjoyed giving the order. "And make it messy. Let me hear it."

Bolstered by the command, Lance shifted off of the bed and moved onto his knees, bringing the phone to the edge of the bed as he envisioned Keith sitting there. Holding the dildo -- no, Keith’s cock -- by the base, he started to trace his tongue along the length, making it slick with saliva. Even through the vague taste of plastic, he couldn’t help but moan as he took it into his mouth, imagining the way Keith would look down at him, eyes dark with lust.

Keith must have heard that, because he answered it with a moan of his own, and Lance could hear the pace of his breaths picking up. He really was doing this to Keith, after all, making him feel good. With those sounds in his ear it was real; he could smell Keith, could taste him on his tongue. "Mm..." Lance pulled his lips off his dick with a wet sound. "Keith, you taste good."

"I know you love it, pet," Keith said, very clearly trying to school his tone into something more controlled. He only partially succeeded, but it was satisfying to know that Lance could bring him to this so easily. "But now I want to put my hands on you instead."

Lance moaned again. "Please... please do. I want to feel you."

"Alright. Follow along with me. You're on your back on the bed, and I'm on top of you."

Lance picked himself off the floor and laid on the bed, the phone now next to his head on the mattress. Keith was on top of him, whispering right into his ear. "Yeah..."

"My fingertips are rubbing your scalp because you’re my good kitty, you know that?"

Lance nodded before remembering to vocalize an affirmative response. He knew that, stroking a hand through his hair to mimic the movements Keith described, striving to feel the sensations as though Keith were doing it himself.

Keith exhaled loudly before continuing. "But now my fingers are running down along your neck. They stop at your chest, though, because my fingernails are digging in.”

"They... what?"

"I'm dragging my nails down your chest." Keith's voice had a sadistic edge to it, which was enough to tell Lance just how into it Keith was getting.

_Fuck,_ he wanted pain even through the phone? Somehow that only served to arouse Lance even more, and after mustering all of his resolve he dug his own nails into his skin and pulled down, leaving five red trails trailing down his chest. He groaned and whimpered as he did it, the self-inflicted pain causing him to flinch, but the pain blooming across his skin went straight to his dick.

"Oh." Keith's voice on the line sounded surprised. "You actually did--"

"What else are you doing to me?" Lance implored, suddenly riding on a high he didn't want to come down from.

"I'm..." Keith hesitated for a moment, as if he were collecting his thoughts after being interrupted. "I'm teasing your nipples now." Okay, they were back on track again. Lance closed his eyes and brought both hands to his chest. "I'm rubbing, getting them nice and stiff, which just makes it easier for me to grab them between my fingers and pinch hard. Constant pressure. Like clamps."

Lance let out a pained sound as he pinched himself, forcing his actions to be just as unforgiving as he knew Keith would be.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." It was getting harder to think, with the sting of scratches on his chest and the throbbing of his dick.

"You're welcome. On the count of three, I'm going to pull hard, holding on nice and tight until you slip out of my grip." He paused for a moment, probably listening to the way Lance's breathing had sped up at his words. "Three... two... one."

No hesitation. Lance tugged himself hard, his face scrunched up in pain as he cried out, endorphins rushing through his system. Keith would have done it just like this, given Lance the pain he didn't even have to ask for anymore. When his cries dissolved into shuddered breaths, he finally turned his head towards his phone. "Thank you, Sir."

Lance could hear Keith let out a low moan. "Perfect, Lance. I'm proud of you. I think... I think it's about time. I'm pulling down your underwear, slowly..."

He pulled them down slowly in tandem with Keith’s words, unfastening and then reattaching the garter belts to keep them on.

Keith continued, "I'm getting my fingers all lubed up, because now I'm gonna finger you. Get you ready for my cock." His words paused in favor of a load moan, as if the thought alone turned him on. "One finger at first. Gentle, because I take good care of you, don't I?"

"You do, Sir," Lance said, whimpering as he squirted lube onto his hand and slipped a finger inside himself -- _No,_ as Keith slipped a finger inside of him.

"How does it feel?"

Lance felt himself flush. "Like... like I want you to give me more. And my dick wants attention, too."

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the words. “You'll have to wait for that. But I think I could give you something more. How about another finger?"

"Already?" Lance opened his eyes and looked at the cell phone, as if the blank screen would give him a more immediate answer.

Keith's voice shifted to an uninterested tone. "Unless you'd rather I not..."

"No, please." Lance couldn't lose him like that. He'd be good -- it was no trouble to get more lube and follow instructions. "Two fingers."

"That's right." Keith's tone was back to praise, the kind that made Lance shiver and crave even more.

"Can I... can I jerk myself off, please? Sir?" He could feel himself throbbing, and it took all of his willpower to keep his hand off.

"You may not. But thank you for asking," Keith said decisively.

"I... alright." Lance groaned, his hips thrusting upwards as if the air could possibly give him any friction to relieve the pressure. "What are you doing to me now?"

"You know how you make those really cute high-pitched squeaks when I tease your prostate?"

What the... "No! I don't know anything about that." He _definitely_ didn't squeal, not for Keith and definitely not on command like he was pressing a fucking button.

"You do."

"Do not!" Lance didn't appreciate how amused Keith sounded by his staunch denial.

"Let's see. I'm testing it out now."

" _Fuck._ " Lance closed his eyes as his -- _Keith's_ fingers curled, pressing and searching for right where he'd long ago memorized. And, oh _god_ there it was, but just nudging it once wasn't enough for Keith. He pressed and teased more, like he was being fucking milked, and didn't realize what sound he was making until the squeak regrettably escaped his throat.

"See?" Keith sounded way too satisfied, and Lance felt his cheeks burn in shame.

"I... Don't do it to me again," Lance warned him, but he knew his words held no weight.

"Too bad, because I am."

Lance gave a frustrated groan, and went right back to it, feeling himself leaking once things got too intense. He was just barely coherent enough to curse his traitorous vocal cords, and again he couldn't hold back that high-pitched sound. "Fuck!"

"Don't be embarrassed," Keith cooed. "I love how you sound. See, my cock is so hard from hearing you... and watching you."

Closing his eyes, Lance could see Keith on top of him, could see his erection and the way he stroked himself. All because of Lance. "I'm... I'm glad."

Keith gave him a moment to bask in the praise before asking, "Ready for more?"

Lance's fingers didn't stop moving even as he answered. "I always am."

"Good. One more finger, then... Stretching you out nice and good."

Lance gasped as he added another finger, forcing himself to relax and accommodate it. It felt good, being filled like this, being teased so gradually... but he was craving something more fulfilling. "Keith, Sir... you don't have to be so gentle."

"I don't. But now that I know you don't want me to be, I'm even more inclined to just keep you like this." Keith was grinning, Lance could tell, way too comfortable with the power he held over his sub.

"Please, Keith?" Lance moaned as the fingers kept pushing in and out, so close but so far from what he wanted. He knew there was a certain way he could whine Keith’s name that would make the man feel more inclined to grant him some leeway, and maybe it was a _little_ manipulative, but...

"Please what?"

He couldn't put it into prettier words. "I want you to fuck me."

Keith let out an amused chuckle, "Already?"

"Yeah." Lance closed his eyes tight, speaking between loud, panting breaths. "I won't break, Keith, just... please."

"Alright." Keith paused before he continued, letting Lance sweat with the anticipation. "Since you've been so good, I'll give you what you want. Get the lube. I'm gonna fuck you raw tonight."

The words sent a hot shiver down his spine, as if the risk of going without a condom was real, and he'd really _feel_ Keith in a way he never had before. Even after all this time together they'd never fucked bareback, and the thrill right now was entirely real. "Thank you, Sir," he said, picking up the dildo and coating it with lube. "I'm getting you nice and slick... stroking your cock nice and good before you fuck me."

"Good kitty," Keith said, his own breath audible, probably matching the speed he was stroking himself to. Lance met that pace as he continued with his hand, and the obscene sticky sounds of lube on silicone were probably loud enough for Keith to hear too. "Fuck," Keith swore under his breath, "I'm ready. I'm pushing in, Lance."

"Yes," Lance whispered, breathless as he spread his legs and slowly pushed it in, feeling Keith's intentions stretching him wide and deep. Flesh against flesh. From somewhere he heard his own voice, making sounds, probably not words, only a vocalization of the overwhelming sensation as it pressed into him.

Keith groaned in response, and it only helped to solidify the vision of Lance’s imagination -- with his phone pressed up against his ear, Keith’s noises sounded like they were right there, and mixed with the sensation of being stretched, it was almost overwhelming after going so long without being filled.

"You feel so good, pet," Keith said, his voice rough but controlled. Lance could almost feel his breath against his skin. "I'm gonna keep moving, okay?”

Lance swallowed the whimper that threatened to leave his throat. "Yes, Sir." After a long exhale to release some of his tension, Lance slowly pulled the toy out, feeling every ridge of it as it-- Keith-- moved inside of him. He let it linger for a moment, just the head still inside him, before pushing it back in deep, to the hilt, forcing a moan from him.

An appreciative hum came through the receiver. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," Keith said, a little breathier than he'd sounded so far. "You've been waiting a while for this, haven't you?"

Lance's face was still pressed sideways against his phone, and he could feel a small pool of drool where his mouth lay on it. "I have been. I missed you. Missed your--" A rush of shame that went straight to his cheeks kept him from completing that thought.

"Tell me... what you missed."

Working through the embarrassment, Lance managed, "Y-your cock. Sir." He kept moving the toy in a desperate rhythm, incapable of control when Keith was _hot_ and filling him so wide and deep.

Keith laughed, the sound of it deep and dark, apparently enjoying Lance's struggle. "I'm giving it to you now. What do you have to say to me?"

There was only one answer, and he meant it with all of his being. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome,” Keith said, the words blanketing Lance with warmth he could feel in his core. “I want to see you. Can you take another picture for me?”

The request pulled Lance out of the fantasy for a moment, his eyes blinking open as he looked at the phone he was pressed against "I'll try," he said, smearing lube on the screen as he swiped the camera app open.

It wasn't easy to take a flattering shot like this, the way he was sprawled out against mussed up sheets, his cat ear headband on sideways and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Somehow he managed to fit the garter belt and stockings into the frame along with his face, the angle awkward and the focus off, but in this state he wasn't going to be capable of doing any better. "Okay, s-sent." He waited the tense few seconds for the picture message to go through.

"Oh, _Lance._ ” Keith drew out his name long enough for his voice to almost break in the middle of it, belying just how the picture affected him. "You look like a beautiful mess. Did I do that to you?"

"Yes, you did," Lance said, his face burning as he tried to both process the praise and give Keith the dirty talk he wanted to hear. He started to fuck himself again, "I'm so... desperate for you. I waited for this, held back for so long..."

After a few moments of what Lance assumed was Keith collecting himself, the other man spoke again. “I think... I think your good behavior has earned you a reward. That patient cock of yours deserves some attention. I want you to touch it for me."

_Fuck._ Finally. "Yes, Sir!" Lance was grateful, so fucking grateful when he could finally slide his hand down his abdomen and wrap it around his cock. The reaction was instantaneous; after being neglected so long, even this simple stimulation had Lance moaning, breath escaping in hot huffs through his nose as he bit his bottom lip.

"God, you sound so hot." There was a rustle from across the line, like Keith had shifted on his bed, followed by a strained sigh. "Are you close?"

Lance released his lip from between his teeth to answer. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Then we're gonna come together."

Lance whimpered, everything hinging on Keith's words as his hands worked relentlessly. "I'm ready..."

"Good kitty. Hold on for me, be patient a little longer..." His voice was much more ragged now, at the limits of his control. Lance recognized it well, felt like he could tell just how close Keith really was, even without any other indication.

Lance's hand tightened around himself in time with Keith's heavy breaths, imagining the other man's hands taking over for him. "Please," the word left his lips, then the rest gushed out after a moan, "Sir, please, can I come? I'm... right there... for you..."

"For me," Keith repeated, breathy, sounding close himself. "Yeah... do it. Come for me." He grunted after the last word, and Lance could only imagine what he looked like now, his back arched against those white hotel bed sheets as the orgasm ripped through his body.

But no-- Keith was here, inside of him, no barriers, filling him in a way that nobody had before. The mental image of that was more than enough to give Lance the final push before he came, too, the weeks of waiting finally paying off in this extended instant of bliss. He felt himself clench around Keith's cock as the hand around his own became a sticky mess of hot come that just kept spilling out with every wave of pleasure that shook his body.

On some level of consciousness, Lance registered that he was being loud, crying out shuddering moans and Keith's name, half-formed and melting into moans that he could _feel_ vibrating in his chest. Slowly, along with the lingering tremors, they subsided into something less voiced.

Keith definitely managed to control his body better than Lance; his breath was quiet now while Lance was still panting, body still a tingling, over-sensitive mess. Weeks of waiting had finally culminated in this, and in the midst of this heady afterglow, Lance thought something that neither of them had spoken yet.

His feelings for Keith went deeper than liking him as a boyfriend, or respecting him as his master. Of all the dates they'd gone on, the scenes they'd played, the tender moments after, even the annoying bits in between, the pieces of the words never quite aligned. Not until now, when Keith was too far away to hold, or kiss, or whisper right into his ear this sudden realization.

"Keith, I..." Lance's heart rate spiked as he continued, past the point of no return, "I love you."

There it was.

Out in the open.

The initial silence after was tense, but expected. The words had come out of nowhere, after all, and Keith was admittedly not the best at processing emotions. Still, waiting for a response had Lance on pins and needles, praying for that _I love you, too._

...Wasn't twenty seconds a little too much processing time?

"Keith?" Lance's heart dropped with dread as he thought about how badly he'd fucked things up by getting too heavy. "I... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just..."

Another pause. No response.

Completely snapped out of his dreamy daze, Lance reached for his phone -- _shit, the screen is covered in lube_ \-- and clicked the side button to turn on the screen. But it remained black.

Of course. His battery died.

Shit. When did the call cut out? How much did Keith hear? Lance scrambled across his bed, slippery phone in hand, to plug it into its charger. While he waited for it to get a decent charge, he used tissues to wipe himself and his hands clean.

When his phone turned on, he was greeted with a missed call notification from Keith. Lance wasted no time calling back, despite being nervous and not quite sure if he was ready to know how much Keith had heard.

"I can't believe you didn't charge your phone," Keith said through the receiver, incredulous but friendly.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Lance said, sweating as he tried to gauge the situation. "So... when did the call cut out, exactly?"

Keith sighed, "I got a lovely earful of you coming-- _very_ good job with that, by the way-- then right when I was about to praise you for taking my cock so well, the call ended."

What kind of timing was that? It couldn't more than a few seconds after that when he made his confession. "So, you didn't hear me say anything?"

"No. What did you say?"

Lance's nervous tension left his body in the form of a relieved laugh. After that scare, and now that they'd left the tender moment that persuaded Lance to confess earlier, he had no resolve left to say it again. "I said... I hope you call me up tomorrow, too."

Another day he'd tell him. Not tonight. His feelings would still be there to declare later, whenever he next felt inclined to bare his soul and wait for whatever terrifying outcome.

"You're kidding, right?" Keith laughed too, now. "Don't get your hopes too high. Aren't you happy that you got to come before I see you again?"

Lance sighed, laying down against his pillows. "I am happy. Thank you."

"But it was good for me, too. You behaved so well."

"I always do," Lance replied, knowing damn well he didn't.

"Sure you do," Keith teased back, then gave an exhale of breath like he was settling down too. "How are you feeling?"

Lance closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "I'm tired, and I miss you."

There was a slight pause before Keith spoke, "I'm here. With you. You're laying down, and I'm wrapping my arms around you, and you can fall asleep just like that."

Lance let himself imagine it, trying to get in the moment... "You smell like B.O., Keith."

"Too bad. You're trapped now."

"Okay, no, it's too hot, you can stop spooning me now."

"Fine! I’m letting go of you. But if you're so hot, I'm taking all the blanket."

"Oh, you asshole."

They both laughed at the absurdity of trying to fit even their normal bickering into this phone call. It was normal; it felt comfortable. Lance was happy.

When Keith spoke again it was in a quieter voice, "I'm going to let you get some rest now, okay?"

Lance whined, not wanting to end the call. "Do you have to?"

"We both have work tomorrow. You're the one who decided to do this in the middle of the week."

"Point taken."

"So... good night, Lance." Keith kissed into the receiver, and the sound of it echoed in Lance's ears and reverberated in his heart. "Get some sleep, and I'll message you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Lance said, sighing with a smile on his lips. "You, too. Rest up so you can do all your super important business work."

"Actually, it's 'super important and _absolutely thrilling_ business work.'"

"Whatever. Good night, Keith."

"Good night, Lance."

Lance kept the phone to his ear until the screen illuminated with the _call ended_ notification. He could still feel Keith's warmth wrapped around him.

Eighteen days down. Only ten to go.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! After so many months I finally posted a follow-up to Good Kitty. I'm so glad that it's finally up (；´∀｀) and I hope that needchocolatenow likes it too!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@ihatelance](http://twitter.com/ihatelance), so we can be friends and I can scream at you and you can scream at me and our friendship will grow with keysmash. YEAH!!!


End file.
